


Bounds of Propriety

by veleda_k



Category: Cain Saga/Godchild
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, kink (gags)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for springkink prompt: public vs private - "What'll the neighbours say."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounds of Propriety

It was breakfast time at the Hargreaves household, and Merryweather was pouting. "It's not fair. I want to go with you."

"You wouldn't enjoy yourself anyway." Cain told her. "No one that you like will be there. It will just be a bunch of dry adults talking about a bunch of dry things. You would be incredibly bored."

"That's not the point." Merry folded her arms. "You're always going places without me."

Riff smiled at her. "I'm sure that Lord Cain will bring something back for you."

"Hmph." Merry pointed at Cain. "It had better be something really nice."

"Of course," Cain assured her. He began to yawn, but attempted to cover it up by taking a bite of toast.

Merry narrowed her eyes. "Have you been getting enough sleep? You know that staying up too late is bad for you health." She looked at Riff accusingly. "You were in his room last night, weren't you? Did you keep him up talking?"

Riff expression shifted ever so slightly, but before he could say anything, Cain spoke up. "Riff and I hardly spoke at all, Merry. I was reading and lost track of time, that's all."

Merry looked at him suspiciously. "Well, don't do it again," she ordered. She pushed her chair away. "May I be excused?"

"Of course," Cain answered. "You may want to practice your piano playing. Aunt Katina will be here soon, and she'll want to hear how you've improved." With a groan, Merry left the room. As soon as she was out of earshot, Cain chuckled. "She's very sharp."

Riff cleared his throat lightly. "Perhaps a little too sharp, sir. I believe she guessed that you were lying to her."

Cain laughed again and looked at Riff from under his lashes. "I wasn't completely lying. We did very little talking last night."

"Lord Cain, please," Riff admonished. "The maids could come in at any moment."

Cain shrugged slightly. "We should be going anyway. It would be a _terrible_ shame if we missed the Greysons' garden party because we missed our train."

"I don't think that it will be so awful, my lord. Sir Andrew Gordon will be there, and I know that you like him."

"He's tolerable, I suppose."

"And despite your complaints, I'm well aware that you will never be bored as long there are young ladies to charm, and I know that there will be plenty of those at the party.

Cain looked at his butler slyly. "Why, Riff, are you jealous?"

Riff gave a small cough. "Unbearably so, sir. However, somehow I will endure."

Cain laughed. "Come on, then. We'll miss our train."

The train ride found Cain feeling abominably bored. Riff was in second class, and the people sharing Cain's coach were dull, drab people. He told himself that he didn't _truly_ want them to start murdering each other, but he wasn't sure that he believed it. At least it would have caused some excitement. He looked out the window, mostly to avoid making eye contact with the stodgy man across from him, which might lead to another lecture on tariff reform.

When the train stopped at a station, Riff hurried over to check on Cain. "I'm not sure that I've ever been more relieved to see you," Cain muttered.

Riff looked concerned. "Are you all right? Is there something I can get you?"

And idea entered Cain's head. "You can stay here."

"Of course, sir."

"I mean, after we leave the station."

Riff's eyes widened. "What? My lord, I can't."

Cain frowned and folded his arms. "And why not?"

"First of all, sir, I don't have a first class ticket."

Cain waved his hand. "That's hardly a problem. I'll bribe the guard the next time he comes by."

"Lord Cain, it simply wouldn't be proper." Riff's eyes darted to the other passengers in the coach, who were giving them odd looks.

"Riff," Cain held his servant's gaze, "your job is not to do what's proper, it's to do what I tell you. Isn't that true?"

Riff sighed. "That is true, sir."

"Good." Cain tugged on Riff's sleeve. "Now sit."

Riff sat down, avoiding the eyes of the other passengers. He turned toward Cain and calmed down slightly. When Cain was looking at him with such uncomplicated happiness, it was hard not to smile back.

"Don't worry," Cain addressed the other passengers, who were staring at them, scandalized. "Should anyone attempt to rob us, my valet is an expert boxer."

A dour woman in brown looked at Riff appraisingly, then caught the eye of her stuffy companion. They wore nearly identical expressions of disapproval, but they remained silent.

The whistle sounded, and the train was in motion once more. Cain relished in the feeling of Riff's solid presence beside him. He could travel alone, of course. He had done so many times. However, if Riff was accompanying him, then there was no reason for him not to be by Cain's side. No reason that mattered anyway. The fact that Cain was friendlier with his servant than strictly proper might cause a few tongues to wag, but soon enough there would be more salacious gossip. There wouldn't be any true cause for worry unless he and Riff started undressing right there in the coach. Although that would be highly entertaining.

Cain was distracted from his increasingly dirty thoughts by the arrival of the guard, who was asking very politely to see people's tickets. He didn't even raise an eyebrow as he asked Riff. Cain wasn't surprised. Riff's clothes were far finer than any other servant wore, even other valets. Cain always rationalized to Riff that he represented the Hargreaves family, and if he looked anything less than perfect, it would cause Cain embarrassment. Riff found that impossible to argue with. The real reason was much simpler: Riff deserved the best, and Cain would make sure that he had it.

Cain stood up and smiled at the guard. "I'm afraid that my friend has lost his ticket." He discreetly slipped several bills into the guard's hand and dropped his voice, more for the sake of effect than anything else. "However, I believe that this should cover it."

The guard squeezed his hand, testing the thickness of what Cain had given him. Then he nodded. "Very good, sir." With a polite farewell, he left the coach.

Cain faced Riff, who was doing his best to appear properly unemotional. He would have fooled anyone else, but he couldn't quite hide from Cain how awkward he felt. "See, no problem." The other occupants of the coach scowled. Cain smiled charmingly at them. Internally, he sneered. As if they had never forced their way through using money. And if they hadn't, then they had wanted to, but lacked the funds. Hypocrites.

He asked Riff about a recent wine acquisition. Riff answered readily, and from there they moved on to a variety of topics, including whether or not one of the maids was having an affair with the oldest stable boy and, if so, whether it would affect their work. Honestly, Cain didn't really care. It was Riff's job to make sure that the house ran smoothly, not his. It was Cain's job to spend money and attend parties. Oh, and to fight his father's evil organization, which was bent on destroying everything that Cain held dear. However, even if Cain wasn't interested in household details, the more Riff spoke on the topic, the more relaxed he became, and that pleased Cain immensely. In what seemed like no time at all, they had arrived at their stop.

The Greysons had sent carriages to meet the guests at the station. Once inside the carriage, Cain lost all opportunity to speak with Riff, as their companion, Lady Jane, demanded Cain's attention for the entirety of the ride.

Lady Jane and Cain were quite familiar with each other. She was willingly to bend morality enough to share Cain's bed, but she held on to a sense of propriety that demanded that Cain work to court her. As Cain had said to Riff, that defied the entire point of being nobility, which was that no one expected you to work for anything. They hadn't slept together, and Cain didn't expect that they ever would.

Once they arrived at the Greysons' Riff nodded to Cain and politely disappeared. Lady Jane was not so inclined, choosing instead to hang by Cain's side like an especially well dressed barnacle.

"Lord Cain! How wonderful to see you."

Cain turned. "Lord Albert, Lady Cornelia. So kind of you to invite me. You remember Lady Jane Halliwell?"

"Of course. How are you, dear?"

Lady Jane smiled prettily. "Very well, thank you. Especially since Lord Cain has been accompanying me. He's such a gentleman."

"Indeed." Lady Cornelia looked at Cain knowingly.

Cain met her eyes. "Naturally, my lady. I am always a gentleman."

She smiled. "Is that so?"

Neither Lord Albert nor Lady Jane looked happy with the conversation. "Lord Cain, won't you please get me some lemonade?" Lady Jane asked sweetly as Lord Albert led his wife away.

Cain kept his eyes out for Riff as he walked to the refreshment table, but he was nowhere to be seen. Which was proper, of course. No party guest would want to see a servant unless he or she was serving. It didn't matter though. If Cain needed Riff, then Riff would be there, just as he always had been before.

Lemonade for both of them in hand, Cain was about to return to where Lady Jane was waiting when he heard a feminine voice calling his name. "Hello, Miss Vanderbilt," he said as the young woman in question came up beside him.

Amelia Vanderbilt had the gall to be both obscenely rich and without a title. Normally, the attendees of a party such as this one would have shunned a member of nouveau riche such as herself, but she was also American, which meant that she was sometimes included out of some sort of perverse interest. She was aware that she was invited only as a curiosity, but she had once told Cain that as long as she got to drink their wine, eat their food, and seduce their men, what did she care why she was invited? Cain rather liked her as long as he didn't have to spend too much time with her. She was pushy and very used to getting what she wanted, and she had made it clear on several occasions that what she wanted was Cain. Which was fine, but she could be somewhat overbearing about it.

She smiled at Cain, then took one of the glasses of lemonade from him. "For me? Lord Cain, you are so very sweet."

Cain took a small sip of his drink, inspecting the taste. "You may want to be careful, Miss Vanderbilt. Sweetness can mask the taste of poison."

Amelia stepped closer to him. "I could grow to like poison." Her voice was conspiratorial and teasing.

"Lord Cain! There you are. I was beginning to worry." Lady Jane came into view. She frowned when she saw Amelia, then laughed airily. "Does it really take so long to get lemonade?"

Amelia looked at the glass in her hand. "Oops," she said with a giggle. "I appear to have stolen it. I'm terribly sorry."

Lady Jane gave her a frozen smile. "Perhaps you don't know this, but in England, it's rude to take something that doesn't belong to you."

Amelia's expression seemed genuinely contrite, but still a bit amused. "I truly am sorry. However, I just couldn't resist snatching it up. There's nothing like instant gratification, is there, Lord Cain?"

"I can be a very patient man, Miss Vanderbilt. However, I could never argue with getting something exactly when I wanted it."

"But, my lord," Lady Jane adjusted her skirts, "wouldn't you agree that there are some things _worth_ waiting for?"

Cain raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps. However, why wait when there's so much that can be had immediately?"

Lady Jane appeared taken aback. "Are you implying..."

"I was only replying to your statement," Cain answered nonchalantly. "Were _you_ implying anything, my lady?"

Lady Jane glared, apparently at a loss for words. Finally, she stormed off as genteelly as possible.

"Oh my," remarked Amelia. "Was it something you said?" She tried to take a sip of lemonade, only to frown when she discovered that her glass was empty.

"Take mine." Cain handed her his glass, gently brushing his fingers against hers.

She smirked at him. "You're tormentor of women, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged, I'm afraid. It's a terrible flaw."

"I don't mind guilty men. They're more interesting. However, I should take my leave. I may find myself horribly murdered if I monopolize any more of your time."

"You may be certain that I would avenge you without fail."

"A comforting thought." She brushed against him as she walked past. "Until next time, my lord."

Cain smiled slightly and shook his head. "At least there's never a dull moment," he mused. He walked on, exchanging brief hellos, mostly with people he didn't like, when an odd sight caught his eye. He looked again, and sure enough, there was Riff, picking up dishes. He walked over. "Did the Greysons hire you as a serving maid while I wasn't paying attention?"

Riff looked up. "Lord Cain, do you need anything?"

Cain smiled wryly. "I'm only wondering why my valet is cleaning up dishes."

"Oh, one of the maids has taken ill, and the Greysons are a bit understaffed right now anyway, so I thought I would help. I know that it's not quite proper, sir, and if you would rather I didn't then--"

Cain held up a hand. "I don't mind." He sighed. "Rushing to the rescue as usual. You're so very _good_, Riff. I'll never understand how you manage to put up with someone as wicked as I am."

Riff bent down, seemingly to pick up a plate, but he stopped half way. "I don't mind wickedness, my lord." His breath was hot against Cain's ear and his voice was low. "In fact, I quite enjoy it."

Cain felt a shudder run through him. He reached out to clasp Riff's arm, but stopped himself.

"You should get back to the party, sir."

Cain was very, very close to exclaiming that the party could go hang, and then dragging Riff off to some secluded place, when he heard someone calling him. He stifled a groan. "I suppose you're right." Leaving Riff to his work, Cain returned to the throng of people.

"Lord Cain, how are you enjoying the party?" Lady Cornelia was smiling at him.

"Very well, thank you. Your parties are always a success."

"But my day isn't complete! I've yet to have a conversation with you." Her eyes sparkled with gentle mischief.

Cain's affair with Lady Cornelia had been brief (as were all of his affairs) but pleasant, and they had parted with no bitterness on either side.

"I don't think that your husband will be pleased to see you speaking with me," Cain pointed out.

Lady Cornelia scoffed. "A little jealousy is good for Albert. It makes him try harder. Besides, he knows that I'll always come back for him. He's the only man that I love."

"If you say so, my lady. I'm no expert on marriage."

She laid a hand on his arm, more motherly than anything else. "You should try settling down, just a little. I'm not saying that you need to be monogamous--"

"Perish the thought," Cain interrupted.

"--but it's nice to have someone permanent. It would be good for you to have someone to waiting for you when you get home, someone that you can trust."

Cain felt a lump start to form in his throat, but he swallowed it down. "Thank you, but for now, I'm content as I am." The look in Lady Cornelia's eyes was a little too much like pity, so Cain turned roughly away. "I'm sure that you have other guests to attend to."

Lady Cornelia managed to keep most of the sadness from her face as she left him. Cain had more self control. None of his emotions showed on his face. He would have liked nothing more than to announce to one and all that he didn't need their sympathy. He did have someone by his side, someone who had promised to never leave him. He wouldn't choose anyone else. However, as much as Cain cherished his scandalous reputation, there were some things too extreme even for him. Cain's family would have loved such a betrayal of common decency to use against him. He would probably get away with being informally exiled to the middle of nowhere. However, Riff had neither money nor class status to protect him. Cain would never allow Riff to rot away in a madhouse or prison.

"Why, Lord Cain, how good to see you."

Shaken from his thoughts, Cain was about to let loose a cutting remark, when he noticed who had addressed him. "Sir Andrew, I was hoping to see you here."

"And I you. It was half of my reason for coming."

That piqued Cain's interest. "And the other half?"

Sir Andrew pointed. "Lady Charlotte is here." He smiled in way that could only be described as dopey. "I'm going to ask her father for her hand at the next available opportunity."

It took considerable willpower for Cain not to show his annoyance. Was marriage the obsession du jour? "And I thought that you had sworn to remain a bachelor."

Sir Andrew chuckled. "True, I did. But as Shakespeare noted, the appetite does change. If Signior Benedict fell, how could I hope to do any better? Besides, Charlotte isn't like anyone else. She's--"

Cain really wasn't interested in learning what made Lady Charlotte a goddess among women, so he risked rudeness. "You were in France until last week, weren't you? How was it?" Luckily, that diverted Sir Andrew's attention.

Cain managed to avoid speaking of marriage again for the rest of the day, and was even enjoying himself quite a bit when the skies began to rumble ominously. A torrential downpour quickly followed. Everyone considered moving inside, but it was growing late, so a decision was made to cut the party short. That was when it was discovered that the carriage that was to take Cain, Riff, and Lady Jane to the train station had sprung a leak.

"This is a disaster," Lady Cornelia fussed. "We don't have any more carriages, the others are all full, and if we wait for one to return, you'll miss your train. The only thing to do is to have you spend the night here."

Lord Albert eyed Cain. He looked as if he didn't want to agree, but clearly had no choice. Anything else would have been unforgivably rude. "There are plenty of guest bedrooms," he said to Cain and Lady Jane, "and your servants can room with ours."

"Thank you for your gracious hospitality," Cain replied.

Dinner was excellent, and Cain was on his best behavior, though whether it was to protect Lady Cornelia's reputation or to needle Lord Albert by being irreproachable it wasn't clear. After dinner, the four of them played cards--Lady Jane surprised them all by being a highly talented player--until they were ready to retire.

In the guest bedroom, Riff undressed Cain. "Did you enjoy yourself today, sir?"

"More than I expected. Although I'm not sure what this sudden fixation on marriage is all about."

"Perhaps the spring weather."

"Oh, Riff, don't tell me that you fall for those silly romantic notions."

"It's enough that other people fall for them."

"Good point." Cain looked up sharply. "Where do you think you're going?"

Riff stopped and turned around. "To bed, sir."

Cain pressed his naked body against Riff. "Must you?"

Riff looked shocked. "Lord Cain, we can't! Not in someone else's home."

"Why not?"

For one thing thing, how can you be certain that Lady Jane or Lady Cornelia won't appear at your door?"

Cain scoffed. "Lady Jane will want no fewer than three pieces of jewelry and one promise of eternal devotion before she comes to my bed, none of which I have given her. And Lady Cornelia and I are quite finished. A fact which she'll be up most of the night convincing her husband of. I assure you, Riff, we will not be disturbed."

"It's still unwise. If we woke anybody..."

"We'll be careful. You can stay quiet, correct?"

"Yes, but you can't."

Cain grinned licentiously. "So, gag me. Would that... satisfy you?"

"This is a bad idea," Riff declared as he removed and folded his clothing.

"Nonsense. All of my ideas are good ones."

"What about that time we wound up trapped in an opium den, caught between two warring street gangs?"

"It was problematic, I'll admit. However, we got out just fine thanks to my cunning and your left hook."

"Or the time that we were stranded in Sussex with no money or transportation?"

"All right, yes, that could have gone better."

"Then, there was the time that--"

"Yes, yes! I get your point! However, despite all that, _this_ idea is a good one." Cain took Riff's hand, lead him to the bed, and pushed him on his stomach. "You worry too much," he said as he massaged Riff's shoulders.

"Somebody has to."

"I worry about the important things." Cain smiled as he planted one kiss on each side of Riff's ass. "Stay there."

Riff propped himself up on one shoulder and watched as Cain went over to his valise and took out a small bottle of oil.

"I didn't bring that," Riff said, perplexed.

"I know." Cain mock glared. "You forgot, which deserves a stern reprimand. Next time, you must do a better job packing."

Riff's lips twitched. "Forgive me, my lord."

"As long as you make it up to me in all sorts of sinful ways." Cain returned to the bed, but rather than opening the bottle, he set it on the nightstand. "Turn around," he said. It was a request rather than an order. "I want to be able to see your face." Riff settled onto his back and stared up at Cain, who pulled him into a hungry kiss. Riff grabbed Cain around the waist and held him close. Their cocks brushed against each other, and Cain broke the kiss to let out a keening wail that was abruptly cut off as Riff clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I really am going to have to gag you," Riff growled provocatively.

Cain's eyes were bright. "Promises, promises." Eyes narrowing, Riff looked around for something suitable to use. "Wait," Cain told him. Then, Cain got up and walked back to his valise, from which he pulled a strip of cloth."

Riff raised an eyebrow. "You did come prepared."

"Of course." Cain handed Riff the cloth, then lay down on the bed. "I am at your mercy." His voice was sultry.

Riff kissed him deeply and fiercely, taking his fill. After finally pulling away, he brushed his thumb gently against Cain's lips before carefully gagging him. "Too tight?" Cain shook his head. Riff planted a trail of kisses along Cain's body, starting with his throat and stopping right above his cock. He paused there for one agonizing moment before taking Cain in his mouth. Cain gasped around his gag and his fingers scrabbled for purchase on Riff's shoulder's. Swirling his tongue around the head of Cain's cock, Riff smiled as his master writhed in pleasure. Then, suddenly, he let Cain slip out of his mouth. Cain whimpered at the loss of contact, and clutched Riff's arm tightly. He was trying to look angry, but his expression was far more pleading than fierce. Riff pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Patience." He opened the bottle on the nightstand and spread the oil liberally over his cock and fingers. He pressed his slick fingers inside Cain, first one then more, stretching him out. Cain moaned and lifted his hips. Fingers still inside, Riff took a few seconds to admire the picture Cain made as he quivered with desire. Cain glared at him, and he didn't need to speak to make it clear that he wanted Riff to hurry up. Laughing just a bit, Riff kissed Cain's neck before replacing his fingers with his cock. Cain tossed his head violently and cried out as Riff slowly filled him. He became even louder as Riff began to move inside him.

"It's lucky that I gagged you," Riff noted with soft amusement as he looked down. He liked this, hovering over Cain, as if he was a shield that could protect his master from the cruelty of the outside world. Right now, there was only the two of them, safe from the nightmares that haunted them both.

Neither of them tried to speak. Riff didn't want anything to cover up the sounds that Cain made while Riff was inside him, sounds that were no less exquisite for their being muffled. Besides, seeing his normally composed and in control master so utterly undone by pleasure thrilled Riff in ways that couldn't be described using words.

Riff came as Cain jerked his hips. The only sound that escaped his lips was a strangled cry. Pulling out, he wrapped his around Cain's cock and pumped swiftly until Cain came, twisting his body and giving a muffled shout. Riff reached under his head and untied the gag, then kissed him softly. "It appears that this was a good idea, after all."

Cain smiled tiredly. "I told you." He picked up his discarded shirt, used it to clean himself off, then handed it to Riff, who took it gratefully.

"Lord Albert's man is going to wonder why I'm returning so late," Riff said with concern as he glanced at the clock.

"Tell him that I kept you with endless petty demands. He'll believe that." Cain smirked. "Or you could tell him that you were sharing Lady Jane's bed. Or Lady Cornelia's. That would make for quite a story."

Riff's expression turned slightly scandalized. "I don't think so, sir."

Cain huffed. "Fine, be boring."

Shaking his head and not trying very hard to hide his amusement, Riff put his clothes back on. The two of them kissed once more before Riff left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Cain pulled the blankets over himself, noticing how much easier it was to fall asleep in a bed that smelled like Riff. If he closed his eyes, he could at least pretend that Riff was beside him.

Other people could talk of marriage and proper engagements all they wanted. They could pity him or scorn him, he didn't care. Even if he and Riff were never able to greet the dawn together, even if they had to live the rest of their lives in secrecy, Cain had exactly what he wanted. And he wouldn't have traded it for anything.


End file.
